Devices, for example heater cores of motor vehicles which extract heat from coolant used to cool an internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle, are known to have a first port connected to a first pipe and a second port connected to a second pipe. In the example of a heater core, the first pipe may supply relatively hot coolant to the heater core through the first port while the coolant is returned to the internal combustion engine at a lower temperature through the second port and the second pipe. An O-ring may be used to prevent the coolant from escaping through the connections formed between each of the pipes and their respective ports. In order to retain the first pipe to the first port, it is known to use a collar to engage features of the first pipe and the first port, thereby preventing the first pipe from separating from the first port. The collar includes semicircular halves which include a hinge and a snap lock diametrically opposing the hinge such that the collar completely surrounds the first port and the second port when it is installed. Another collar is similarly used to retain the second pipe to the second port. While the collar may be effective for retaining the pipe to the port, it may be difficult to verify that the snap lock has been assembled successfully and special manufacturing tools and gages may be needed to snap the snap lock of the collar together and to verify that the snap lock has been assembled successfully. Additionally, since the collar completely surrounds the pipe and the port, fixturing may not be permitted to hold the pipe to the port while the collar is being assembled to the pipe and to the port, thereby allowing a potential for the pipe to separate from the port before the collar can be assembled thereto. Finally, the snap lock may be difficult to disassemble if the pipe needs to be separated from the port for service or replacement of the heater core.
What is needed is a pipe retainer which minimizes or eliminates one or more of the shortcomings as set forth above.